Blood Ties
by Miss McGuiller
Summary: Os sinais estiveram lá o tempo todo, gritantes. Quase despercebidos, como a ventania que prevê o temporal. Incomoda, perturba, e depois passa. Só que não passou.


**N/A: **Sim, sou eu mesma. Vocês não beberam. E com uma one-shot inteirinha, depois de uma vida sem escrever. É uma Harry/Pansy que eu criei para o 32° Challange Relâmpago do Marauder's Map, que a minha querida prima D. McGuiller (aka Colombina) mestrou. O tema era Transtornos Psicológicos, por isso a Pansy loucona. Ela era pra ter o Transtorno de Personalidade Borderline, mas o prazo era curto e eu não pude caracterizá-la como gostaria, mas daqui a um bom tempo, depois de cuidar das minhas outras fics, pretendo dar uma ajeitada e reescrever essa. Então, ignorem os erros grotescos de português e reviewzem. Hahahahaha.

**"Há uma fina linha entre genialidade e loucura. Eu apaguei essa linha." ****  
**(Oscar Levant)

**Capítulo Único**

Os sinais estiveram lá o tempo todo, gritantes. Quase despercebidos, como a ventania que prevê o temporal. Incomoda, perturba, e depois passa. Só que não passou.

Por muito tempo, meus olhos estiveram cegos pela minha obsessão, na minha caçada pelas Horcruxes. Mas eles subitamente se abriram praquela figura encolhida no escuro, nos gramados ao lado do lago negro.

- Sabe, está frio para ficar aqui fora a essa hora.

Nada. Meu comentário ou passara despercebido, ou fora completamente ignorado. Eu sei que não deveria, mas por alguma razão, eu me importei. Eu me importei com o seu estado deplorável, deitada no chão sujo. Me importei com as lágrimas que brilhavam á luz a lua, escorrendo pelas feições delicadas. Eu sabia quem ela era. Mesmo sendo mulher, eu sabia quem ela era. Ela era o inimigo. Mas, aparentemente, essa foi a única coisa com a qual eu não me importei no momento.

- Vai pegar uma pneumonia.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso, Potter? – A brutalidade das palavras me pegou desprevenido, mas logo me recompus, percebendo meu erro ao julgá-la indefesa.

- Parkinson, é perigoso aqui fora á essa hora. – Tentei convencê-la a entrar, sem muito sucesso.

- Não pra mim. – Seus lábios cheios se curvaram em um sorriso suave, me olhando de relance, lacrimosa. Seu lembrete de que era uma futura comensal pouco fez efeito.

- Posso? – Fiz menção de me sentar perto. Ela deu de ombros. Passei os meus braços ao redor dos joelhos, e segui o seu olhar.

- O que quer, Potter?

Ela sentou-se também, virando o tronco de frente pra mim, confrontando-me.

- A princípio, saber o que faz aqui fora depois do toque de recolher.

- Vai me dar uma detenção?

- Não, só não quero mais mortes.

- É, nem eu.

Estranhei o comentário. Vindo de Parkinson, eu esperava uma resposta espertinha, ou debochada, ou até mesmo hostil. Mas o tom tristonho me pegou de surpresa. Ela desviou os olhos para o chão.

Sem pensar, deitei as minhas costas no gramado, sendo imitado pela morena após alguns segundos de hesitação.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca, claramente em conflito, sem saber se confiava em mim ou não. Me mantive calado enquanto ela decidia.

- Meus pais vão morrer nessa guerra.

- Você não sabe disso.

- Sei sim. Várias famílias vão morrer. A minha vai ser uma delas. E então eu ficarei sozinha.

- Parkinson, você não tem como ter certeza. – Eu olhei para ela ao responder, mas os olhos castanhos, tão profundos, continuavam a fitar o céu estrelado.

- Tenho sim. Ele disse que vamos lutar até a morte. Meu pai faz tudo pelo Lord. Minha mãe não o contesta. Vamos perder essa guerra.

Um breve silêncio se fez presente, enquanto ela pensava nas palavras por ela mesma ditas.

- Nós não deveríamos estar conversando.

- Não, não deveríamos. – Concordei.

- Mas estamos. – Ela deu uma risada suave, como que se lhe agradasse o fato de transgredir as regras.

- Vou entrar. Boa noite, Parkinson. – A olhei de relance mais uma vez.

- Até, Potter.

Me levantei e, sem olhar pra trás, me dirigi ao castelo.

No outro dia, ela não estava lá. Nem na semana que se seguiu. Nem no outro mês. A procurei pela mesa da sonserina, no horário do jantar, nos corredores, na biblioteca, mas nada. A procurava por impulso, simples e ilógico. De alguma forma, ela parecia pedir por ajuda. Eu senti que precisava ajudá-la. Podia sentir que ela estava se escondendo. Provavelmente ia para as aulas e voltava para o dormitório. A forma calma com que trocamos palavras na outra noite me assustou. Mas não tanto quanto não a ver, a salvo, tomando café da manhã com o Malfoy.

Acordei com aquelas íris vermelha e os olhos ofídicos cravados na retina. Passei as mãos pelo rosto tentando afastar o pesadelo. Coloquei os óculos e olhei o relógio. Uma e quarenta da manhã. Minhas noites insones haviam virado rotina. Pensava na Parkinson até dormir, e, quando conseguia, sonhava com Voldemort. Estava em dúvida do que seria pior.

Alguns minutos depois, eu me entretinha observando o fluxo os meus pés contra o piso de pedra dos corredores do castelo. Era tarde, ninguém devia estar acordado, a não ser o Filch. Mas a capa me provia alguma proteção, e o mapa do maroto me dizia que o velho zelador se encontrava do outro lado do terreno, na extremidade norte. Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção, nem que Dumbledore não estava em seu escritório, nem que Malfoy finalmente fora detectado, no dormitório da sonserina. Não. Outro pontinho, que marcava Pansy Parkinson, piscava correndo pelo terceiro andar. Sem pensar muito, apressei o passo até que estava correndo também.

Logo, me encontrei encarando a porta de um banheiro feminino. Pude ouvir um lamento, um choro baixo, algo pingando no chão e um barulhinho levemente metálico. Parkinson chorando, de novo, sozinha. Algo estava errado ali.

Preferi me manter escondido pela capa. Puxei a varinha e fiquei a postos. No escuro, pude enxergar uma luz vinda da cabine mais afastada, e me aproximei o mais silenciosamente possível. A porta estava aberta, e na hora eu identifiquei a fonte de luz. Uma pequena vela branca acesa no chão aos pés da garota foi o suficiente para enxergá-la.

Ela estava sentada com as costas apoiadas na parede da cabine, usando o uniforme da sonserina. As mangas da camisa branca estavam arregaçadas, expondo a pele do antebraço. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando na parede. As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto tenso de dor, os lábios comprimidos. Seu braço se mexeu sobre o esquerdo lentamente, e então, alívio. Eu estava tão consumido pela intensidade daquela expressão que um reflexo chamou a minha atenção. A luz da vela brilhou em algo prateado na mão direita. Algo pequeno, manchado de sangue. Ela soltou a faca de prata no chão e largou os braços ao lado do corpo. Estava absorto, vendo o sangue escorrer pelo braço, e pingar na superfície branca. Eu não conseguia respirar. Então tirei a capa.

Eu não podia acreditar. Não agora. Não tão perto, tão cedo. Senti meu rosto molhado e então algo brilhou bem em cima da assinatura da minha mãe. Amassei a carta. Então quer dizer que meu pai continua com os velhos hábitos? Comigo longe, ele era obrigado a se contentar com a minha mãe. Nem ela podia pará-lo, uma vez que começava. Eu bem sabia. As marcas nas minhas costas latejaram, como em um lembrete doloroso do meu passado, não tão distante assim. Pensei em minha mãe sozinha na mansão, presa com aquele monstro, que não era melhor do que o próprio Lord, e senti o desespero se instalar.

Meu peito parecia que ia explodir. E então eu não podia mais agüentar. Tomando uma decisão súbita, a mesma que vinha tomando a meses, eu abri o meu estojo de poções, peguei a faca de prata e corri para o terceiro andar. Era tarde, o risco de alguém me pegar era mínimo. Me joguei no chão da última cabine, respirando acelerado. Mal me importei em fechar a porta. Conjurei uma pequena vela branca, e arregacei as mangas. Estava acostumada já. Eu ansiava pela dor aguda do corte. Hesitei um pouco com a faca na mão, e então a deslizei pelo braço esquerdo. Na hora a pele se abriu, brotando gotas vermelhas de sangue, e eu senti o meu peito aliviar. Joguei a cabeça para trás e contraí os lábios, sentindo a dor. Aquela dor física, tão intensa, e ainda sim tão melhor do que aquela que eu carregava sempre comigo. Aquela dor física que me curava, à medida que expulsava a outra juntamente com o sangue que escorria e manchava o chão imaculado. Não era profunda o bastante para me matar, mas talvez eu desejasse que fosse. Afastei esse pensamento, erguendo a faca para abrir uma nova ferida, quando algo se mexeu na porta.

Eu sabia que eles viriam me buscar. Eu sabia que eles me arrastaria para casa durante a noite. Me encolhi dos braços que logo me puxariam pelos pulsos e me jogariam no chão, ou me agarrariam pelo cabelo, como sempre acontecia. Mas ele não fez nada. Ficou parado, me encarando com os olhos arregalados, transbordando temor e apreensão. Medo. Piedade. Eu não precisava da pena dele. Nem da pena de ninguém.

Potter?

O que está fazendo, Pansy?

Nada. Vá embora.

O que você fez? – Ele forçou meu braço a se esticar e passou os olhos pelas marcas de cicatrizes antigas perto da ferida recém aberta. Eu não queria aquela pena. Eu não queria aquele olhar. Não dele. Aquela solidão que espelhava na minha. Eu não queria aqueles olhos verdes intensos em cima de mim. Eu queria gritar com ele.

- SAI DAQUI, POTTER.

- Não.

- SAI, VAI EMBORA. EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ AQUI. ME DEIXE EM PAZ.

Ele caiu de joelhos ao meu lado, largando a varinha e uma capa no chão. Eu o empurrei, mas o garoto mal se mexeu. Então eu o bati no peito. Eu chorava e o esmurrava, e gritava para ele me deixar, e ao invés de me obedecer, ele me mandava parar, me agarrando pelos pulsos.

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Então ele não era diferente dos outros, afinal. Eu nunca poderia esperar isso daquele que estava jurado para salvar o mundo bruxo, aquele que derrotaria o Lord com amor. Mas eu sabia o que esperar quando um homem me agarrava com força pelos punhos. E quando ele ergueu a mão, eu me encolhi e fechei os olhos, aguardando o golpe. Pela força com que ele me segurava, eu presumi que iria doer.

Eu esperei pela dor do tapa, ou até pela mão dele invadindo a minha saia, por entre as minhas pernas com brutalidade, como tantas vezes aconteceu antes. Mas nunca esperaria por aquele toque suave, gentil, que afastava os cabelos do meu rosto molhado. Aquele afago preocupado, que nem Draco era capaz de prover. Eu ofeguei, tentando segurar as lágrimas, e falhei miseravelmente. Era demais para mim. Eu me agarrei naquelas vestes vermelha e dourada, escondi o rosto em seu peito e chorei. Eu o senti esticar as pernas e sentar-se, e eu me escondi mais em seu peito. Ele afagava a minha cabeça, me acalmando.

Senti algo queimar em cima da ferida recém aberta, e ouvi o barulho da varinha sendo posta no chão. Em seguida, ouvi um farfalhar de papel sendo desamassado. Ele estava prestes a ler a carta enviada pela minha mãe. Não que fosse mudar algo, ele saber. Quando descobrissem meu corpo sem vida, dali a dois meses, pouco importaria se as pessoas soubessem ou não. Perdi a conta de por quando tempo fiquei ali, o perfume amadeirado me embriagando, me trazendo mais paz e alívio do que qualquer ferida seria capaz de trazer.

Eu estava ficando sonolenta, quando senti que ele me afastava do seu corpo quente. Senti algo passar por trás dos meus joelhos e pelas minhas costas, e então ele me levantava nos braços. Eu abri os olhos somente para encarar aquela imensidão verde e ter certeza de que eu estava bem, e então voltei a fechá-los, me aconchegando em seu colo.

Se algum dia alguém me dissesse que eu encontraria Pansy Parkinson chorando e se cortando em um banheiro, a confortaria e pegaria no colo, eu iria rir da cara dessa pessoa, para logo depois socá-la. E, no entanto, nada me pareceu menos engraçado quando eu a deitei na cama e fui sentar no sofá em frente à lareira. Dei uma olhada em volta, avaliando o quarto.

A sala havia se transformado em algo parecido com uma suíte. Eu me lembrei de sua aparência frágil no banheiro, e todos os meus outros pensamentos desapareceram como névoa. Algo estava errado. Muito errado. Eu sabia que teria problemas em esquecer a cena que presenciei. Mas, comparado ao conteúdo daquela carta, se cortar não era problema. Não devia me admirar que famílias sonserinas de sangue puro, seguidoras de Voldemort fossem disfuncionais. Só nunca iria imaginar que isso acontecesse com alguém tão perto, conhecido. Que tamanha violência passaria despercebida por tanta gente, e por tanto tempo.

Com um suspiro, pus a cabeça entre as mãos. Precisava pensar. Precisava agir. Eu **tinha** que fazer algo por ela. Ouvi um farfalhar, e me virei bem a tempo de a ver afastando o edredon dourado. Recostei-me no sofá esfregando o rosto, quando ela passou por mim e se sentou no canto mais afastado. Senti o peso daqueles olhos escuros em cima de mim, virei o rosto para ela e sorri, de leve. Ela baixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, constrangida. Por alguma razão, aquele gesto me encantou. Seus olhos encontraram a minha mão, jogada em cima do assento de veludo escuro, e eu a virei de palma para cima, em um convite. Ela me encarou, em hesitação, e então cedeu. Pus uma almofada ao meu lado bem a tempo dela deitar a cabeça ali, apoiando os joelhos no braço do sofá. Ela cruzou as mãos em cima do estômago, e ficou fitando o teto.

- Está melhor? – Me arrisquei.

- Um pouco.

- Escuta, Parkinson... – Eu ia começar a dizer que ela não precisava se explicar. Que eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a vida dela. Que eu sabia que ela me odiava. Que isso não importava, porque eu gostava dela agora. Eu queria que ela soubesse que, ao passar tempo demais monitorando Malfoy, eu acabei descobrindo algo muito mais interessante que o sonserino. Que fazia algum tempo que eu a observava, encantado pelos seus trajeitos femininos, pelo modo como seu cabelo escuro brilhava á luz do sol. Que eu havia me encantado pelo sorriso dela, e pela forma como os olhos se enrugavam nos cantos. Pelas covinhas, enfeitando o rosto delicado. Eu me importava com ela. E eu passei tempo demais negando.

- Obrigada. Mesmo.

Ela pareceu ser sincera.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fa...

- Não, não era. Você não precisava ter feito nada.

- Eu não ia deixar você jogada lá, sangrando.

- Mas você me tirou de lá. Não precisava. Mas então você é você né.

- É, eu sou eu. – Nós dois rimos.

De novo, a imagem dela sangrando me veio a mente. E um desespero me abateu. Normalmente, sangue não era nenhum problema para mim. Já perdera quantidades absurdas de sangue, já vira muita gente sangrar. Já vira Rabicho cortar o braço fora. Sangue não me incomodava. Mas o dela sim. Era horrível vê-la sangrar. O líquido vermelho escorrendo dela como a própria vida que se esvaia, como se os olhos castanhos subitamente fossem perder a pouca luz que tinham. E eu não suportaria ver aqueles olhos se apagarem. Era um sentimento estranho para ter por uma sonserina, uma futura comensal, uma Parkinson, cujos pais já torturaram tantas pessoas. Então eu lembrei que ela fora torturada também, diversas vezes.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, resolvi quebrar a tensão.

- Porque fez aquilo?

- Eu sempre faço. – O tom casual que ela usou me incomodou mais do que deveria.

- Porque? – Tentei usar o mesmo tom que ela. Não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada.

- Sei lá. Ajuda um pouco. Alivia. Consigo pensar com mais clareza. Me acalma.

- É uma válvula de escape, então?

- É, pode-se dizer que sim.

Ela abaixou os olhos em direção aos pulsos e passou o dedo em cima de uma cicatriz antiga. E uma súbita necessidade de pegá-la no colo me assaltou.

- Faz tempo que você faz isso?

- Uns três anos depois que ele começou.

Mais silêncio. Dessa vez não ia ser eu a quebrá-lo.

- Escuta, sobre o que você leu...

- Não importa. Não precisa falar, se não quiser.

- Talvez eu queira. Talvez seja bom falar um pouco.

Aquilo sim, me surpreendeu.

- Só gostaria de poder ver as estrelas. Me sinto trancada aqui.

No mesmo momento que ela falou, um buraco se abriu no teto abobadado, e foi se espalhando, do centro para a periferia, até que formou uma clarabóia gigante, exibindo uma lua cheia, expondo o céu azul marinho aveludado em um espetáculo de pontos brilhantes.

- Bem melhor. – Ela sorria abertamente agora. Nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso. A não ser para Malfoy. Ah, sim, ela tinha um namorado. Mas enquanto eu observava os olhos dela brilharem á luz das estrelas, aquilo não importava. Nada importava, á não ser mantê-la a salvo, feliz.

O sorriso dela foi morrendo aos pouquinhos, até ela falar novamente.

- Ás vezes acho que estou ficando louca. Como se eu estivesse me perdendo dentro de mim.

- Você não está louca. - Eu mexi de leve na franja escura, tirando da frente dos olhos dela. Tentando fazer parecer meu movimento sutil e distraído, eu brinquei um pouco com a ponta dos cabelos castanhos.

- Você não tem como saber.

- Pessoas loucas não tem a capacidade de questionar a própria sanidade.

- Bem pensado. – Aquela risada de novo, e quem estava se perdendo era eu. – Mas ás vezes, parece que eu estou andando em uma corda bamba. Uma linha. E que se eu cair para o lado....

- Mas você não vai cair. Eu vou estar lá a partir de agora.

- Você não pode.

- Quem vai me impedir? O Malfoy?

- Draco também está com as mãos atadas. Ele tem sido o melhor amigo que ele podia ser, mas não há muito mais o que fazer.

- Então quem?

- Sabe, você é mais burro do que eu pensava Potter. Você esqueceu que tem um maníaco sádico querendo a sua cabeça, que eu supostamente deveria seguir? Não é seguro pra nenhum de nós dois. Não podemos ficar nos vendo.

Em contraste com as próprias palavras, ela não fez uma menção sequer de afastar a minha mão de seus cabelos.

- Eu não me importo.

- Não se importa que eu morra?

- Não, eu não me importo que nos vejam juntos.

- Eles me matariam. Me caçariam e me matariam como traidora.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu poderia te proteger. Nós poderíamos.

- E a Weasley?

- O que tem ela?

Outro suspiro.

- Nós podemos te proteger, Pansy.

- Assim como protegeram seus pais?

- Eles confiaram na pessoa errada.

- E eu tenho em quem confiar, por acaso?

- Eu to fazendo o que aqui, por acaso? Colhendo informações para o outro lado?

- Não sei. Está? Eu não posso confiar em você. Não posso confiar em ninguém. Eu vou me tornar um deles em dois meses, e morrer. É isso que vai acontecer. Pensar que existe outra possibilidade só faz disso mais difícil.

Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Eu posso mantê-la vida. Ele nunca mais encostaria outro dedo em você.

- Acho que não.

- Apenas...Pense nisso.

Com uma última olhada, ela saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Alguns dias se passaram. Eu sabia que não seria fácil esquecer. Vê-la todo dia, nos jardins ensolarados, passeando com os sonserinos, com os cabelos brilhosos balançando de um lado para o outro, só tornaria pior. Todo dia eu sonhava com a mesma coisa.

Pansy sangrando. Pansy morta, os olhos opacos. Ela havia se tornado importante pra mim de uma maneira que nem mesmo Trelawney poderia ter previsto. Não pena, porque ela sofria, temia pelo próprio futuro. Não era cobiça, por ela ser uma mulher bonita. Não era pelo desafio, por ela ser uma inimiga, uma ameaça. Ela não era ameaça para mim. Eu não sentia pena dela. Era mais forte que isso. Piedade é medíocre, e ela era digna de algo maior que piedade. Ela era de carinho. De cuidado. De amor.. E o laço que se formou entre nós naquele dia era tão forte quanto. Era mais forte do que o que eu sentia por Gina. E a amava, é claro, como irmã, como mulher. Sempre a amaria, ela sempre estaria lá por mim e eu por ela. E ela me entendia.

Mas cada dia que passava, era mais um dia que ela se machucava. Que ela temia. Que ela chorava. E eu não podia mais suportar.

Naquela noite, eu fui até os jardins. O tempo havia esquentado um pouquinho. Não foi surpresa encontrar um vulto esparramado no centro do gramado, próximo ao lago. Eu senti o sorriso se espalhar pelo meu rosto, inevitável, me dominando.

_[i]__I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you[/i]_

Me deitei ao lado dela.

- Oi.

- Oi.

Eu permaneci em silêncio. Ela tinha pensado, então. Ela tinha se decidido. De outro jeito, não estaria aqui, esperando por mim, como eu sabia que ela estava. Ela ia se desligar deles, para sempre, nem que custasse a própria vida.

- O que as pessoas vão pensar?

- Que ainda há esperança.

- Não te incomoda pensarem que estamos juntos?

- Te incomoda?

- Não.

- E a sua família? Vai deixar tudo pra trás?

Com um suspiro, ela me olhou, reluzindo as estrelas, e então eu percebi que era tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

- Não há o que deixar.

_[i]__Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?[/i]  
_

Eu senti que alguma coisa mudava. Ela estava resistindo, quebrando o ciclo de violência, apenas não podia fazer sozinha. Mas então ela não estava mais sozinha. Eu estava disposto a estar lá, todos os dias. Eu estava destinado a matá-lo, assim como estava destinado a protegê-la, e talvez, a amá-la.

- Eu prometo que nunca mais vou deixar ninguém encostar em você. Ninguém mais vai machucá-la. Eu não vou deixar.

- Eu sei.

_[i]__Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I need somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose[/i]  
_

Nem você mesma.

Ela entendeu. Ela sabia que, quando sangrava, doía em mim. Era um laço, uma ligação inusitada, irracional. Irreversível. Eu não podia deixá-la sangrar. Era como se eu mesmo pegasse aquela faca e cravasse na pele delicada de seu braço. Me violentava, como violentava ela. Me perturbava, como perturbava ela. Sangrava em mim, como sangrava nela.

Nós dois sabíamos que a possibilidade de morrermos era grande. Eu sabia que eu morreria. Ou mataria. Antes dela, eu poderia escolher. Agora, deixá-la partir, ameaçada, predestinada a morrer também, eu estaria me forçando a escolher um destino que nenhum de nós poderia suportar. A minha determinação em agir foi o que me fez perder. Porque eu perdi pra ela.

_[i]__My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse[/i]_

[i]Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?[/i]  
[i]Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?[/i]

Ela sofria. E continuaria sofrendo por muito tempo ainda. Mas eu podia aliviar a dor. A agonia, que levava o melhor dela. Que esvaia o melhor dela para for a da ferida, escorrendo com o sangue. Para fora dos olhos, rolando juntamente com as lágrimas, que desciam pelo rosto com tanta freqüência, como agora.

_[i]__Has someone taken your faith?  
It's real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?[/i]  
_

Ela se machucava para curar a agonia. E agora eu era a cura dela. Ela não precisava mais daquilo. Porque ela não sofreria mais. Não se dependesse de mim.

Nós continuamos olhando para as estrelas. Ela pegou a minha mão, que encostava na dela, e entrelaçou os dedos nos meus. Eu senti a minha esperança fluir para ela, como o ar. E eu soube que esse era um novo começo. O último deles, até o final.

_[i]__I've got another confession, my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new_

_Were you born to resist or be abused?_  
_I swear I'll never give in_  
_I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_  
_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_  
_Has someone taken your faith?_  
_It's real, the pain you feel_  
_You trust, you must_  
_Confess_  
_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?[/i]_


End file.
